Do You Remember?
by Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple
Summary: Tori has to move away from all of her friends at the Palmwoods to go to school at Hollywood Arts. Her past will haunt her when she finds out that the one person she thought she would never see again, is the one person keeping her from being the top student. Beck Oliver. And the play that started it all, is the school play this year. Bori, some mentions of BTR. Rated T just because
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story. I still have the Contest for this open to the Play and OC, if you want to join! Tori's POV in this chapter is written by StrangelyBeautiful3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush.**_

**Tori's POV**

As I look outside of my window, I watch as car after car goes by in a swift motion. Seriously. It's like one minute, it's there. And the next, further down the road. Way out of sight. Every once in awhile, a sports wagon may buzz on by. And Trina and I may play a quick game of Punch Buggy. But I'm not fully in it. Trina knows it too. So after a few failed attempts at cheering me up, she sighs and plugs her headphones into her phone and she starts jamming out to a random song on her Pandora list.

Maybe I'm overreacting..., I think. But that thought changes as soon as it comes and I turn back to my passenger window and I sigh. This is going to be my new life, now... I think, somewhat bitterly. And that thought nearly brings fresh tears to my eyes as I think about the "loyal" Palmwoods receptionist, Mr. Bitters. I miss everyone there so much. Camille, Lucy, Jo, Katie, the guys... If it was my choice, I would be back in Trina and I's apartment room, probably watching the latest celebrity gossip show.

_ "Hey, look on the bright side!" My mother said happily like the move wouldn't effect me at all, "Now you don't have to necessarily watch all of those celebrity gossip shows anymore. I mean really. You'll be leaving among them!" She smiled and I look out of the corner of my eye to see Trina beaming with joy, and I rolled my eyes silently. _

"Mom, I'm not going." I tried to argue again, and I heard her sigh loudly before her hand gripped the wheel tighter.

"Well, you really have no other choice." She said, and I can tell from her tone that her patience was running thin. But I could care less. I didn't want to move. This wasn't my choice. This wasn't the lifestyle that I wanted to live.

"We could have stayed at the Palmwoods where we were all perfectly happy." I responded back.

"Victoria, enough. We are staying here, and you are going to school here. And that is final. No more discussion." She snapped and I sunk back into my seat and sighed. And I looked over to Trina, who seemed to have heard the whole thing, offered me a small smile. And I gave her a light one back, just to make her happy.

Why? Because I'm Tori. And apparently, that's what Tori's do. Or at least according to one of my fluffy, Canadian friends. Oops. Scratch that. One of my fluffy, Canadian EX-friends. As my mom turned yet another corner, I see a colorful building come into view and I sigh as I recognize the building from their website.

"Alright girls. Welcome to Hollywood Arts!" My mom said back into her naturally happy spirit. A few have said that I get my happy and helpful personality from her...I guess it's true.

"Yay!" Trina squeals and I inwardly groan.

"Mom! Please don't make me go!" I try one last time as she pulls up to the entrance curb.

"Victoria! You don't have a choice!" She mimics me in a somewhat playful way but at the same time she stays strong and firm,"now girls. Both of you have a great first day." She says as we both climb out of the car.

"Oh! And Tri? Please, try to make some friends, okay?" She calls after Trina and Trina groans loudly before stepping into the school as our mother drives off.

"Of course. I don't get that." I mumble to myself as Trina leads the way to the front office. Because you're Tori., a little voice in the back of my head says and I roll my eyes at it.

"Yes. Like because I'm friggin' Tori is the greatest reason ever!" I think aloud, and a few guys turn their heads to look at me and I smile and wave before walking away.

"Great way to start the day Vega. What a great way..." I say to myself as we reach the office to get our schedules. And I can't help but to think about that little line that keeps plays on repeat all day... Because you're Tori.

**Beck's POV**

I look into my locker, debating on rather or not to place a picture of us up. A picture of myself and the always cheerful Latina with the unforgettable cheek bones. A smile escapes my lips as I think back onto the countless hours we would spend at her apartment, or the pool, rehearsing until the lines were second nature to us. She was, no is, the reason why I enjoy acting. She is the only person I have meat who can play off the perfect scene. Not even my ex-girlfriend, Jade, could do such a thing.

"Hello. Earth to Beck. Dude, we need to get to class." Andre Harris, my best guy friend, calls me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry dude." I say nonchalantly as I stand up and run my hand through my hair.

"It's okay. Did you know HA is getting two new students? Their sisters." He nudges me with his elbow.

"Really? Where are they from? What school?" I question. _ Is it her? What if it is? Will she remember me? My thoughts shout out, but I discard them. That wouldn't happen._

"One rumor says they are coming from a place called the Palmwoods," he shrugs.

"Isn't that the school for the uprising famous? Why would they come here?"

"Who knows. Do you think Helen will make them preform something?" Andre asks with a smile. The thing with him is that he loves any type of performance but mostly music.

"Hopefully. Any rumor about their talent?"

"Well apperantly one is a singer and actress. They say she is the Palmwoods's top student." he laughs.

"Look at it this way, if Helen doesn't make her preform, Sicowitz will." I smirk. The bell rings telling us to go to first period.

"True, guess we will find out." he states heading toward Sicowitz's class.

"Let's hope she is in our class." I roll my eyes.

_**A/N: And that is your first chapter of this story! Once again, thank oyu to StrangelyBeautiful3 for writing Tori's POV for this chapter. Read and Review becaus I love you and the first seven reviewers will get mentioned in the beginning of the next chapter. If you have any ideas, leave them in the comment section below. Peace off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright this is my second chapter for this story. As promised, shout outs to StrangelyBeautiful3, Lcat14, BeriForeverFan, Jeremy Shane, xRainbowNinjax, xRaysxMyxWayx, and purplebutterfly12. Thank you for reviewing! I really love you guys! No homo! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any song (or BTR character) mentioned in this story! **_

**Tori's POV**

"Alright Tori, I'm off to Chem. Have fun in improv." Trina gives me a small smile and goes on her way. I sigh and fix the strap to my purse. _Improv 101. Teacher: Sicowitz_. I slowly find my way to the class, as I open the door all heads turn to face me. Almost as soon as the recognize I'm not the teacher they go back to their conversations.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Andre." a dark skinned boy smiles my way.

"Hi Andre, I'm Victoria. But most people call me Tori." I return the smile happy to have hopefully made a new friend.

"Well Tori, let me introduce you to the gang."

"Oh you don't have to do that." I say a little nervous.

"Yes I do, because any friend of mine, will be a friend of the gang's." He tells me and gets the attention of four students.

"I don't like her." the one dressed in all black with a electric blue strip says before leaving.

"Sorry about her. That was my ex, Jade." the olive toned guy says not showing me his face.

"Anyways, Tori, I would like you to meet the gang, Cat, Robbie and Rex, Beck, and myself." Andre points to everyone.

"Andre, don't joke with me. Please tell me you didn't say Tori." Beck sighs.

"One question, is it Beckett Oliver? Or someone else." I ask a little timid.

"The one you said."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Beck asks turning to face me.

"Name's Victoria Vega. If we share the stage, make sure you don't get in my spotlight." I smirk at out inside joke.

"Well Ms. Vega, I'll try my best not to, but you will just have to make sure your acting doesn't bring me down." He smiles.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Am I missing something?" Andre asks looking between the two of us.

"One time my brother went missing in Target and my mom almost left with out him." Cat interjects.

"Is she always like this?" I whisper to Beck. He nods his head and then a hobo walks into the class through the window.

"Alright class! We have a new student with us today. She is from the Palmwoods. Give a warm welcome to Victoria Vega." The hobo says.

"Call me Tori, please." I smile guessing that he must be the teacher.

"Tori do you know what improv is?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Wonderful, Tori and Beck to the stage please!" he summons us up and we do as told. "In five lines or less, show us your acting abilities." Just then an old game Beck and I did pops into me head. I whisper my plans into his ear.

**Beck's POV**

Tori's idea was brilliant. When I was at the Palmwoods one day we did this acting game with the letters. Now we are suppose to reenact it.

"Head hurting, feeling dizzy." I hold my head and act as though I am about to lose balance.

"I know what woukd make you feel better alien." she smiles.

"Jumping Jacks?" I question her.

"Kiss me." she smirks.

"Let's do it." I lean in and place my lips on her lips. For ten blissful seconds we continue to kiss.

"And scene! Wonderful job Beck and Tori! I could really feel the chemistry." Sicowitz praises us.

"Thank you Sicowitz." Tori smiles before taking her seat.

"Tori, what are your other talents, or is it just acting?" Sicowitz asks.

"I also sing a little, my friend Kendall and I would practice and write new songs for him and his band to sing on their albums." _Kendall? Kendall Knight? Why am I Thinking this? I don't love Tori, she is like my best friend._

"Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush?" Cat asks.

"Yeah we are pretty close. I mean he is like a brother to me." When Tori said that a rush of calmness flowed through my body. I think I am in love with my best friend.

_**A/N: Sooooo? Yes? No? Should Helen have Tori preform to prove herself? How does Tori feel toward Beck? Who has seen Breaking Dawn Part 2? (me!) Leave any questions in the comment section. PM me any suggestions. And first seven reviewers get a shout out! Alright love you, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow I must love you guys... Thank you to ALL of the reviewers! I love you guys. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, BTR, or the song used in this chapter.**_

**Tori's POV**

"Is Tori Vega in this class?" a new voice asks while walking into the room.

"Yes she is. Do you need her Helen?" Sicowitz answers.

"No, I'll just do it in here. Tori, do you like musicals?"

"Yeah, they are cool." I answer sparing the part on how I'd love to be in one.

"How about the musical Grease?"

"It's a classic." I grin shooting a quick glance at Beck.

"Sing that song Sandy sings."

"Devoted to You?"

"Yeah, that song." she smiles mouthing a few of the lyrics.

"Can I get into character first?"

"Sure. Wow me." With that I make a quick exit and come back within a few minutes. My long brown hair in a high curly ponytail. By white blouse tucked neatly into my pink poddle skirt. "That was quick Tori."

"Who's Tori? I'm Sandra D." I smile until I see a picture. I pick it up and sigh.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken

My eyes are not the first to cry

I'm not the first to know

There's just no getting over you

You know I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you

But, baby, can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do?

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."

My heart is saying, "Don't let go.

Hold on till the end."

And that's what I intend to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you" I throw myself to the floor holding my head in my hands, pretending to cry.

"That was beautiful." Helen says wiping a tear from her eyes. I keep in my position as I hear the rest of the class clap.

**Beck's POV**

Once again she has stunned me. I knew she could sing. But this was something else. I continued to clap as she stayed in character until she finally stood up.

"Thank you." she smiles before skipping over to me and sitting down in her seat.

"Great job Tor." I pat her on the back.

"Thanks. I'm better when I'm prepaired."

"I need a Danny... Beck, go on stage and sing that song with the car." Helen tells me. Confused I walk onto the stage and begin to sing.

"Why this car is automatic

It's systematic

It's hydromatic

Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning)

We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads

oh yeah

(Keep talking whoa keep talking)

A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah

(I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money)

With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door

You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit

In Grease Lightning

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial

You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins

oh yeah

A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins

oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon

Grease lightning

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning go grease lightning)

Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial

You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning go grease lightning)

Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial

You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning" I land on my knees in a typical rock star move.

**Tori's POV**

Oh. My. God. I feel me resisting the urge to drop my jaw and just glare at Beck. He never told me he could sing. In fact, he told me he couldn't sing. That's not the only thing he's lied about. He's also lied about the girlfriend thing. I can't believe the nerve he has.

I stand up grabbing my bag and rush out of the class. Tears streaming down my eyes. I keep walking until to bump into a familiar body.

"Tori? Are you okay? I came to visit. I know it's only your first day, but... why are you crying? I'm going to call my mom and ask her to talk to your mom so you can live with us and come back to the Palmwoods." the voice keeps going on and on.

"Kendall. It's okay.. I love it here. Remember Beck? He goes to school here." I try to fake a smile but I know Kendall isn't falling for it.

"Tori, tell me the truth. I know you aren't happy." he sighs.

"Beck has been lying to me." I cry into his chest.

"Then why do you keep lying to yourself?"

"Because I'm a Tori, and that's what Tori's do. We sacrifice ourself so others can be happy." I sigh.

"Well that's not fair."

"I know, but it's what I do."

"You know what we should do then?" he asks me and I smirk in return. Kendall knows just what to do to make me happy.

_**A/N: Alright it's the end of the third chapter. What are Tori and Kendall planning to do? Alright I promise I will do shout outs the next chapter! Questions and comments in the reviews! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: And here is the long awaited update, a huge shout out to my new co-writer Lcat14! Without her, I don't know when I would have fotten around to this. So from now on, this story is going to be writte by the two of us. Lcat14 wrote the base of this chapter, and I just added in a little extra._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Voctorious, Kendall Knight, or the song Don't Let Me Get Me._**

**Tori's POV at Karaoke Dokie**

Kendall knows I love to sing karaoke, so he brought me to my favorite place in Hollywoos, Karaoke Dokie. We walk in and st down at a table. A waitress comes up and takes our order we get buffalo nuggets and start talking.

"So how is it here so far?" he asks.

"Great I guess" I reply kind of sad.

"Tori what is wrong?" he questions.

"Nothing it just bothers me that Beck has lied to me this whole time" I sigh. The truth is, I am hopelessly in love with Beck Oliver. My best friend, other than Kendall that it.

"Aww it's ok Tori he is such a jerk to lie to you" he reassures me.

"Thanks Kendall" I say looking at him.

"Hey anything for you" he smiles his goofy smile, which in return causes me to smil and laugh.

"That's the smile I was looking for" he says pocking my side.

"Yeah cause you are my best friend and will always make me laugh" I tell him.

"Aww thanks Tor your awesome too" he says.

"Why thank you" I smirk.

"I know that smirk. That's the smirk you make when you are about to sing a rocking song."

"Well maybe I am." I state.

"Now give it up for Ms. Tori Vega!" yhe MC says into the mic.

"Looks like I'm up." I stand up and walk onto the stage.

"What song will you be singing?" the MC asks.

"Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink." I tell him and the music starts.

"Never win first place, I don't support the team

I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, 'You'll be a pop star,

All you have to change is everything you are.'

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin'

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin'

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

" I finish the song and the crowd errupts in shouts and cheers. I walk off stage and over to Kendall.

"Like I said, an amazing song!" We both laugh.

The rest of the night we hang out and it feel like the old times. I love how Kendall can cheer me up and I can tell him every thing he is my best friend.

**_A/N: Sooo how did you like it? Again another thank you to Lcat14 for becoming my co-writer! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Guys I am super sorry it has bee over a month since I updated, but I live under a rock and I just didn't know what to wrote, therefore I am writing this now (roughly 9 o'clock Christmas night... Merry Christmas to those who do celebrate, Happy Holidays to those who don't)! Since I am on Winter break, I am forcing myself to write a chapter a day (that does not mean I will post a chapter a day). But I want to know from you guys: how long should I make this (chapter wise)? What day(s) do you want to see updates? What character do you want to see more of? Leave the answers in the comments/reviews. Also I am very sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I am writing this on my iPad and hopefully uploading right after._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Kendall Knight or The Palmwoods._**

**~Tori's POV~The following day~**

I slowly make my way into Sicowitz's room and take my seat in the back next to Andre and Cat.

"Hey Toro." Andre smirks as I place my bag on the floor.

"Hai Toorrriiiii!" Cat cheers.

"Hey guys." I smile before turning my attention back to my little black note book. In this book is my life. My ups. My downs. My everything. No it's not a diary, but it's my song book.

"Two questions, what was with yesterday, and what are you writing?" Amdre asks.

"I was lied to by a person who I thought was my best friend and I am writing a song." I tell him not taking my eyes of the page.

"Good Morning class, due to the breif random moment with Helen yesterday, I was not able to inform you of your project. Now I will be assigning you your partner and from then you have to draw the name of a play from a bowl, and then recreate the engagement scene. The preformance I like the best will decied the play for the school year, and the leads." Sicowtiz tells us after he climbed through the window. I swiftly raise my hand. "Yes Tori?"

"Would the leads be the two who preformed together?"

"Good question, yes they will be." I nod in responce and smirk to myself. "Without futher questions, Cat will be working with Robbie, Andre with Jade, Tori with Beck, and everyone else can chose their own partners." Sicowitz tells us.

"Not fair." Jade and I yell at the same time. The last person I want to work with right now is Beck Oliver.

"Life isn't fair, now get with your partner." Sicowitz orders us. I relunctly stand up and walk over to Beck.

"Hey partner," he smirks, "just like old time hun?" I roll my eyes in return.

"What's your problem Tori?"

"My problem is you."

"What did I do?"

"Beck. Tori. Save it for the stage. Pick your play." Sicowitz tells us as I reach my hand in the bowl and retrive a small sheet of paper. I read the title to myself and smirk. I guess Beck and I aren't ment to be mad at eachother.

"What did we get?" Beck asks a little annoyed at my behavior from before.

"Do You Remember?" He smiles to himself remembering when we preformed this at The Palmwoods.

"Do you still remember the blocking and lines?"

"Well of course I do Stella. The question is do you?"

"Is that and insult Jeremy?" I scoff.

"Sicowitz! Beck and Tori are cheating!" Jade complains seeing that we are very familiar with our play.

"How so Jade?"

"They know the play they picked."

"Ah but it was faith that brought the play to them." Sicowitz says and everyone just turns around to stare at him. "The project is due on Thursday." he informs us just as the bell rings. I pick up my bag and begin to walk out the class.

"Tori, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Beck?" I don't turn around.

"For lying to you all these years."

"Call me crazy, but I forgive you." I take a few more steps before turning around. "My house at six. We need to practice if we want the leads." He smiles and nods in responce.

**~Tori's POV~Lunch~**

"So you forgave him?" Kendall asks. We were both sitting at our own table durning lunch because I had to fill him in on everything dealing with the whole Beck situation.

"Yes. We are best friends! It's hard to stay mad at your best friend!" I try to explain my reasoning.

"Whatever. Hey wanna hang at your house, say five-ish?"

"Will you stop being mad at me?"

"Maybe." he smirks and I punch his arm. "Ouch."

"Stop crying ya baby." I joke with him.

**~Tori's POV~At her house~**

"Hey Kendall, can you help me practice a few lines?" I ask him as I walk down the stairs from my room.

"Sure, toss me a script." I hand him the extra copy I made for when Beck gets here. The only reason why I'm practicing now is because I have to be perfect for when Beck comes.

"What part am I?"

"Jeremy page 67" I prompt him to where we are beginning. It was the scene leading up to the engagement.

"Jeremy. I love you. Why don't you understand that?" I ask placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I do understand it Stella... I just don't know how much I believe it." He sighs turning away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"Stella, I saw you kissing another man! A man you claimed was a brother to you." He retorts and a few tears fall from his eyes.

"He is nothing to me." I drop my script, walks over to Kendall and place a hand on each side of his face amd kiss him.

**~Beck's POV~Tori's house~**

"He is nothing to me." I hear Tori tell someone as I walk into her house, escaping the rain. I wasn't prepaird for what I say next, my heart breaking in half as Tori kisses Kendall. I drop my things on the floor by accident and they break apart. I walk back outside into the pouring rain.

**~Kendall's POV~**

"Beck wait!" Tori runs after him into the rain. I pick up Tori's script and stand at the door just watching the scene that unfolds infront of me.

"What do you want Tori? Don't let me intrude on your makeout session with Mr. Pop Star over there." Beck tells her. They are standing in the middle of the road and an argument is about to brew. I know this is killing Tori inside. I know how much she loves him.

"Beck. There is nothing going on between Kendall and I, he is like a broyher to me." Tori defends herself.

"Really? Becsuse unless you kiss all your family like that, I'm not buying it."

"He was helping me practice."

"Practice what? Your french kissing?" he retorts and then I can fully understand that Beck also loves Tori.

"No! He was helping me for when you come. So that I could be perfect. So that you would be proud."

"Proud of what Tori?! That you have a boyfriend?"

"Beck, can you shut up about that? I don't have a boyfriend because the guy I like isn't Kendall, and I don't even know if he like me back." she sighs.

"What do you mean Tori?" She walks over to him and places her lips on his.

I look down to the script in my hands and I read the page. Word for word perfection on both sides. It was a scene from the beginning of the play. Their first fight that lead to their relationship. I know it wasn't planned because they have to focus on the engagement.

Did they even notice?

**_A/N: Yay it is done. bleh. Took me a little over an hour to write. So I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to answer the questionsnfrom the beginning. Thanks!_**


	6. Adoption Notice

**_Adoption Notice:_**

Guys you know I love you, but I keep running out of ideas for this story. It is with great sorrow that I am putting this story up for adoption. The first person to PM me, or the person I seem most fit, will recieve the story. If you do accept the challenge of the story, please make sure to give me credit, for it is my story. I will not be able to send over the documents for the story so it would work best if you copy and past the information. Also I will post on here who ends up adopting the story so you guys can continue to read it!

I love you all and if you haven't already, check out me new story "Talent Hunt: SYOC Story" and take my poll on my porfile (or live your answer in the Reviews).

_Poll: What would you want to see next?_

You Wouldn't Understand: Tori Vega, a.k.a Victoria Justice, a widely-known superstar, or Shelby Marx, a world champion fighter, never had to worry about high school... Until now. As a superstar/fighter, Tori must learn that she is a teenager first, and that means school. Luckly she is transfered to Hollywood Arts, a place where having talent is common. She will have to juggle her three lives without letting anyone find out her secret. Can she do it? Will she find love along the way?

I Heart ?: Tori Vega has had her heart broken too many times to count. She has given up on love, until a friend, that tries to brighten her spirit, becomes the person behind the three things writen on the back of Tori Vega's hand.

Or Both?


End file.
